


Love Bond

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean are kidnapped by Sean's half-brother Eric, who desperately wants to bond with Nick himself. But the bond between Nick and Sean is even stronger than anyone suspected. Will Nick and Sean's friends get to them in time to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bond

Nick screamed in pain, and then one of the hundjägers backhanded him viciously with something, Sean bellowed with rage as his lover fell.

Sean struggled against the zip ties holding his hands behind his back. He was tough and strong, sure, but they’d doubled up on the thick ties around his wrists and he couldn’t break them. He scrambled awkwardly to his downed lover, “Nick… c’mon, Nicky, please.” Ignoring the snigger from one of their captors, he pressed as close as he could to his Grimm, “Nicky…” Affectionate endearments did not come easily to the regnant’s lips. But this was his precious bond mate.

His Grimm moaned. Nick had landed on his back, his bound wrists trapped beneath him, Sean half-turned and slid carefully to the ground, his hands were useless behind him, but he eased a knee under Nick’s shoulder. The young man rolled onto his side and leaned into his wesen lover’s thigh.

“I think I broke my wrist.” He muttered.

Every fibre of Sean Renard’s being wanted to gather his lover into his arms just then and soothe the pain away, and that wasn’t possible. “Nicky…” Nick’s beautiful blue-grey eyes fixed on Sean’s, that soft smile that the Captain loved so much.

“You okay. They didn’t hurt you?” That was his Nick, his Grimm, gentle and kind, worried about his older lover. That made Sean’s inner rage burn more fiercely, that they could hurt his Nick, who had never harmed anyone that didn’t deserve it.

“I’m fine.” Sean twisted his shoulders a little so that Nick could see the zip ties holding his wrists together, “although fine is a relative term. I sense the hand of my brother.”

Nick despised Eric. With good reason Eric had kidnapped Nick, infected him with a zombie plague and locked him in a coffin. Now Eric had kidnapped both of them. Sean said he was alright, but Nick could see how tight the zip ties were on Sean’s wrists, the flesh puffy and clearly badly bruised, and his temper began to boil over. The Grimm began to try to rise. “Nick. No.” Sean never really needed to raise his voice, people paid attention, with his young lover he had never needed to even try.

Nick subsided and rubbed his cheek against Renard’s thigh. “I know.” 

“We might have to let this one play out.”

It kind of made sense. Not great sense, and their options were horribly limited, but with both of them bound, and Nick injured they didn’t stand much chance.

The room they occupied was tiny, and cold, Nick still had his sweater and pants, but Sean was down to his shirt and pants, even though the Captain was strong he was starting to shiver. Carefully Nick rolled and pushed himself upright, then cuddled up against his mate’s larger body.

He took stock of his own body, his wrists were zip-tied like his mate’s and there was definitely something very wrong with the left one, but he could mask the pain.

The door to their miserable little prison opened, and five of the goons stepped through, followed by a sixth person. “Hello cousin.”

Sean looked up. “Viktor.” 

There was no hint of surprise on Sean’s face, but Nick could feel his confusion.

Viktor nodded, and three of the goons grabbed Sean, while two dragged Nick away from his mate.

Sean was on his knees, being held securely by Viktor’s men, Viktor stepped forward, forced Sean’s head back by a hand in his hair, and produced a vial of some kind of liquid.

At a nod from Viktor, one of the men grabbed hold of Sean’s jaw, and together they forced the liquid down his throat.

Nick struggled against the hands holding him, his mate was in distress, choking and coughing, and then it hit.

Sean collapsed to the ground with a scream, and Nick felt a violent tearing at the bond. The pain was overwhelming and he blacked out.

::grimm::

He regained consciousness to the sound of whispering.

“… cousin wants the bond broken… it isn’t working… We can’t risk killing him yet.”

His mate was lying beside him, Nick felt a wave of love so strong he was nearly dizzy from it. Then Sean opened his eyes and looked at his lover, and it was all there, so easy for Nick to read, the love that was sustaining Sean.

The Captain was in terrible pain, Nick could feel that even though his lover was trying to hold that back from the bond. He wriggled a little so that he could press his lips to Sean’s, kissing him, deeply, hungrily, begging him to hold on.

::grimm::

It was Juliette who discovered the open door to Sean and Nick’s home, the signs of a struggle, blood… meaning one or both of them injured. She reached for her cellphone and dialed, first Hank, and then Monroe and Rosalee.

She let the waves of furious anger wash over her. She had loved Nick once, still did to a certain extent, and she had been fairly intimate with the Captain, who had never taken physical advantage of her despite being nearly overwhelmed with the desire to do so. She cared about them, wished them both happiness, the loneliness that they had both suffered from finally gone, and now this.

Juliette knew from Adalind that Sean Renard had a brutal, medieval family who would stop at nothing to harm him and everyone around him. She wasn’t wesen but she wasn’t a fool either. After everything that had happened up until the point that Nick and Sean had come together, she knew that this was an attack by someone from Sean’s past.

::grimm::

“It’s quite simple. The bond between your half-brother and his grimm is a love bond.” Viktor gritted his teeth, Eric’s petulant whining was becoming a nuisance. “The only way to break the love bond is to separate them. Do that and you kill both of them. Game over. You achieve nothing.”

::grimm::

Nick curled into his lover as close as he could get, Sean’s skin turned scarlet and he screamed and thrashed in agony, then it turned white and he gasped and struggled to breathe. Whatever they had given him was killing him, slowly, painfully and all Nick could do was provide as much physical comfort as he could and hold on tightly to his love through the bond.

And pray that someone found them before it was too late.


End file.
